Albion
is a large continental region compromising of multiple nations. History According to the various of myths and folklore, Abion was said to been a continent created by Eternity, a legendary god-like Pokémon and revered to be the "brother" of Arceus. Eternity created the continent with the creations of the three Elementals; Aqua, Terra and Ouranos. Each of the three Elementals are said to embody at least three of the crucial aspects of existence (water, earth and air). The three collectively created the entire continent. Soon, the Elementals then went on to created many more entities that would collectively be called Pokémon. However, during the creation, many more legendary god-like Pokémon rose. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to which personifies the Apocalypse, and the Celestials to act as legendary guardians between the worlds, and the conceptual deities of the positive and negative auras. First Civilisation At the making hands of the mythical Pokémon, Prometheus, the First Civilisation was a legendary mythical civilisation of the very first humans to walk the Earth. This civilisations slowly turned into a advancing civilisation that would soon spread out across the entire continent itself. However, as they taken more land, the civilisation soon began to crumple after the death of the King of Civilisation, which began the Great War. Great War The Great War is one of the largest wars across Albion's ancient history, as told in the legends of Albion, Beginning with the death of Eurasia, the war conflicted between Men and enslaving Pokémon to fight in their conflicts. Seeing the chaos and turmoil, Eternity and Arceus would punish them. With the creation of the Divine Providence, would judge the world and see if it's worthy. Determined unworthy, the Divine Providence would order the Four Horsemen to bring the Apocalypse. However, a single man known simply s Talos Minos soon rose and began to bring back order to the world. Using his Aura to portect and return order, created the Aura Kingdom. Eternity, finding Talos to be worthy of ruling and restoring order, would withhold the Apocalypse and withdrawl the Four Horsemen. Aura Kingdom era The era of the Aura Kingdom brought stability to most regions of the continent. However, during the time of the Great War, the Holy Empire and the Ascsion are in total war. To bring back the true harmony, the King Talos proposed an alliance, the United Nations to bring back the stability. During the Aura Peace Treaty, all nations signed and formed a peace treaty between them and soon brought peace back to the land. This peace will last for a millenia before the eventires of the Holy War. Locations Kingdoms A kingdom is essentially the political word for a region, a organized area in the universe. However unlike that of a typical region, a kingdom has a vast political and governmental policies and factors into set. Having their own Pokémon Leagues, the Leagues are funded by that kingdom's executive party to the King. Trivia & NOtes *' ' (/ˈælbiən/) is the oldest known name of the island of . Today, it is still sometimes used poetically to refer to the island. The name for in the Celtic languages is related to Albion: in , Albain (genitive Alban) in , Nalbin in and Alban in , , and . These names were later as Albania and as Albany, which were once alternative names for Scotland. *Unlike regions, Albion by its inhabitants, is collectively referred as a , with states. To them, to refer Albion and the many states regions is incorrect/inaccurate. Category:Regions